De Loriën kronieken
De Loriën kronieken is een science fiction serie is voor jong volwassennen (15+) geschreven door Pittacus Lore (Schrijver) (Jobie Hughes en James Frey) De boeken Ik ben Nummer Vier thumb We kwamen hier met ons negenen. We zien eruit als jullie. We praten als jullie. We leven net als jullie. Maar we zijn anders. We kunnen dingen doen waar jullie alleen maar van kunnen dromen. We hebben krachten die jullie wildste dromen te boven gaan. We zijn sterker en sneller dan alles en iedereen. We zijn de superhelden uit jullie films en stripverhalen. Maar we bestaan echt. Ons plan was om te groeien, om te trainen en sterker te worden. Om gezamenlijk te vechten. Maar zij wisten ons te vinden. Nu zijn we op de vlucht. We proberen onopgemerkt door het leven te gaan, op plekken waar je ons nooit zou zoeken. We gaan op in de massa. We zijn jullie buren, vrienden, klasgenoten, zonder dat jullie het weten. Maar zij weten het wel… Ze kregen Nummer Een in Maleisië te pakken. Nummer Twee in Engeland. En Nummer Drie in Kenia. Ze werden alle drie gedood. Ik ben Nummer Vier. Ik ben de volgende. De kracht van Zes Ze komen steeds dichterbij. Ze willen ons doden. We moeten vechten. Wij zijn de laatste verdediging. thumb Ik heb hem op het nieuws gezien en heb de berichtgeving over wat er in Ohio gebeurde gevolgd – John Smith, op de vlucht. Voor de buitenwereld is hij een mysterie. Maar voor mij… is hij een van ons. We kwamen met ons negenen, en soms vraag ik me af of de tijd ons heeft veranderd en of we nog wel geloven in onze missie. Slechts zes van ons zijn nog in leven. We duiken onder, gaan op in de massa en vermijden onderling contact. Maar onze krachten ontwikkelen zich en binnenkort zullen we sterk genoeg zijn om te vechten. Is John Nummer Vier, en is zijn verschijning het teken waarop ik heb gewacht? En hoe zit het met Nummers Vijf en Zes? Is een van hen het meisje met de ravenzwarte haren uit mijn dromen – het meisje dat krachten heeft die elke voorstelling te boven gaan? Degene die genoeg macht heeft om onze groep van zes te herenigen? Zes het begin Wanneer John Smith Nummer Zes ontmoet in Ik ben Nummer Vier, is ze sterk, stoer en klaar voor de thumbstrijd.Maar wie is ze - waar heeft ze gewoond en hoe ontwikkelden haar erfgaven zich? En hoe komt het dat ze zoveel weet over de Mogadoren? In Zes: het begin ontdek je het verhaal achter Nummer Zes. Voordat Nummer Een en Nummer Twee gedood werden en vóór Paradise, Ohio, reisde ze door Texas met haar Cepaan Katarina. Wat daar gebeurde, zou haar leven veranderen... De opkomst van negen Ik was op de vlucht, hield me schuil en moest vechten om in leven te blijven. Toen onmoette ik John Smith, Nummer Vier. Samen zijn we veel sterker. Maar het duurde niet lang voor we weer afscheid moesten nemen. We moesten de thumbanderen vinden. Ik ging naar Spanje om Zeven te zoeken en ik vond zelfs veel meer… Een tiende lid van de Garde, een meisje dat van Loriën wist te ontsnappen. Ella, Nummer Tien, is jonger dan de rest maar net zo dapper. Nu zoeken we de anderen, en John. Maar de Mogadoren zoeken hen ook. Ze kregen Nummer Een in Maleisië te pakken. Nummer Twee in Engeland. En Nummer Drie in Kenia. Ze kregen mij in New York te pakken, maar ik wist te ontkomen. Ik ben Zes. Ze willen afmaken waar ze aan zijn begonnen. Ze willen ons vernietigen. Ze komen steeds dichterbij. Wij zijn klaar om te vechten. De erfenis van Negen Toen nummer Negen door nummer Vier werd bevrijd uit zijn cel, was Negen wild, gevaarlijk en klaar om te vechten. In De erfenis van Negen lees je hoe Negen was voor hij thumbwerd gevangen en kom je alles te weten over zijn dramatische ontsnapping. Voor hij nummer Vier ontmoette, maakte Negen samen met zijn Cêpaan Sandor in Chicago jacht op de Mogadoren. Wat daar gebeurde, zou hem voor altijd veranderen De Val van vijf De Gardes zijn eindelijk herenigd, maar zijn ze wel uit het juiste hthumbout gesneden om de strijd tegen de Mogadoren te winnen? John Smith, Nummer Vier, dacht dat alles zou veranderen zodra ze elkaar hadden gevonden. Ze zouden niet langer hoeven vluchten. Ze zouden de Mogadoren bestrijden. En ze zouden winnen. Maar hij vergiste zich. Na hun confrontatie met de Mogadoorse heerser, waarbij ze bijna werden vernietigd, weten de Gardes dat ze compleet onvoorbereid zijn en ze kansloos zullen worden overtroefd. Nu houden ze zich schuil in het penthouse van Negen in Chicago, waar ze zich beraden op hun volgende zet. Ze zijn sterk, maar nog niet sterk genoeg om het tegen een heel leger op te nemen, ondanks de terugkeer van een oude bondgenoot. Om hun vijand te kunnen verslaan moeten ze hun Erfgaven beheersen en als team leren samenwerken. Maar belangrijker nog, ze zullen de waarheid over de Ouderlingen en hun plan voor de overlevenden van de planeet Loriën moeten zien te achterhalen. Wanneer ze van Nummer Vijf een teken krijgen, weten ze dat ze dicht bij een hereniging zijn. Of is het een valstrik? De tijd dringt en het enige wat ze zeker weten, is dat ze Vijf moeten zien te vinden voordat het te laat is. Deze strijd zullen ze niet verliezen. Loriën zal herrijzen. Zij brachten hun Leider mee Zij dachten dat ze ons konden verslaan Zij hadden het mis Wij zijn eindelijk herenigd Wij zijn sterker dan ooit Wij zullen overwinnen De wraak van Zeven We dachten dat het ergste voorbij was. Na tien jaar waren we eindelijk herenigd en ontdekten we de waarheid over ons verleden. We trainden en werden elke dag sterker. We waren thumbzelfs gelukkig… Maar we hadden nooit gedacht dat de Mogadoren een van onze eigen Gardes tegen ons op zou zetten. En nu is Acht dood. Ik zou alles doen om hem weer terug te brengen, maar dat is onmogelijk. Mijn hele leven ben ik al voor de Mogadoren op de vlucht – ze hebben alles van me afgenomen. Maar dat houdt nu op. De strijd gaat door, en ik zal niet rusten voor ik ze allemaal vernietigd heb. En ik heb eindelijk de kracht om terug te vechten. Ze pakten Nummer Een in Maleisië Nummer Twee in Engeland Nummer Drie in Kenia en Nummer Acht in Florida. Ze doodden hen alle vier. Ik ben Nummer Zeven en ik zal hun levens wreken Al verschenen boeken * Ik ben Nummer Vier (2010) *De kracht van Zes (2011) *Zes het Begin (2012) *De opkomst van Negen (2012) *De erfenis van Negen (2012) *de val van vijf (2013) *De wraak van Zeven (2015) *Het lot van tien Nog niet in het nederlands verschenen boeken *Five's Legacy *The last days of Loriën *The Forgotten one *The Navigator *The fallen legacies * The Search for Sam * Five's Betrayal *The Fugitive *United As One *I Am Number Four:The Lost Files: Return To Paradise *The Guard *Legacies Reborn *Eight's Origin *I Am Number Four: The Lost Files:The last defense *I Am Number Four: The Lost Files (15) *Sam's Journal *Malcolm's Journal *Sarah's Journal *The Scar en:Lorien Legacies Categorie:Boeken